dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hom Wang
Perfil *'Nombre chino:' 王力宏 / Wang Li Hong *'Nombre en ingles: '''Leehom Wang *'Nombre real: Alexander Lee-Hom Wang *'También conocido como: '''Wang Lee Hom (Leehom), Wong Lik Hung, Alexander Wang *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Actor, Productor musical y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Rochester, New York, Estados Unidos. *'Estatura:180cm *'''Peso: 79kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Dragón *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano mayor, Hermano menor, Esposa y 3 Hijos *'Agencia:' Sony BMG Sobre Hom Wang Leehom Wang es un cantante, compositor y actor estadounidense. Ganador cuatro veces del Golden Melody Award, ha logrado gran éxito en China, Taiwán, Malasia, Hong Kong, Singapur, Japón, Tailandia y el resto del sureste Asiático. Desde 1995, el comienzo de su carrera musical, Wang ha contribuido en unos 25 álbumes, alcanzando 13 millones en ventas. Además de las ventas de su álbum, también estableció un nuevo récord de asistencia en el Taipei. también ha participado en varios films, su papel en la película de Ang Lee Deseo, Peligro ganó la mayor atención. Recientemente, Wang fue listado entre "Los 80 asiático-americanos más inspiradores de todos los tiempos" por la Goldsea Asian American Daily. En 1995 fue contratado con un contrato profesional cuando visitaba a sus abuelos en Taiwán. Tiempo después,Lee comenzó a ser uno de los nuevos compositores y músicos que revolucionaron la música China. Escribe sus propias canciones y dirige sus propios videos.Su proyecto del 2004, Shangri-La (心中的日月) tiene ritmos R&B, dance, pop y música china. En 2008, Wang fue elegido como uno de los portadores de la antorcha olímpica, en Los Juegos Olímpicos. Temas De Dramas/Películas *Ai Yidian, Love A Little ft. Ziyi Zhang - '''Fei chang xing yun' (2013) *Shi Er Sheng Xiao, 12 Zodiacs - Chinese Zodiac (2012) *Last Night - Moon Child (2003) *愛的就是你, The One I Love Is You -'' Peach Girl (2002) *An Quan Gan, Sense of Security - '''Kuen Sun' (2001) *Light of My Life Lara Fabian ft. Wang Leehom - China Strike Force '(2000) *不要害怕, Bu Yao Hai Pa (Don't Be Afraid) - '''China Strike Force '(2000) *China White - 'China Strike Force '(2000) Películas *Legend of the Ancient Sword (2018) *Forever Young (2018) *Lifeline (2016) (Corto) *Wu Wen Xi Dong (2016) *Where is the Dragon? - Long zai na li (Voz del dragon) (2015) *Blackhat (2015) *The Long Lost Member (2013) (Corto) *My Lucky Star (非常幸運) (2013) *Yang Gui Fei (2012) *The Founding of a Party (2011) *Love in Disguise (2010) *Little Big Soldier (大兵小将) (2010) *Lust, Caution (2007) *Starlit High Noon - Mahiru no hoshizora (2005) *Moon Child (2003) *The Avenging Fist - Kuen Sun (2001) *Ashes to Ashes/Against Smoking (2000) *China Strike Force (2000) *The Iron Giant (Voz) (1999) Discográfia '''Album Anuncios *Yamaha Motors *Sony Ericsson *Coca-Cola *McDonald's *Bausch & Lomb Curiosidades *'Estudios': Eastman School of Music, Williams College y Berklee College of Music *'Idiomas:'Inglés, Mandarín, Cantonés (conversaciónal), Francés, Japonés (semi-fluido) *'Instrumentos que toca: '''Violín, piano, guitarra eléctrica,guitarra acústica, batería, acordeón, Er-hu, bajo, xilófono, armónica. *'Residencia Actual:' Taipéi *'Religión:' cristiana *Es es director y escritor de '''Love in Disguise'. *Wang Lee Hom trabajo junto a Wong Fu Productions, quienes dirijieron el video de "依然愛你 / Still in love with you".Y apareció en los corto "Which life will you live? - ONE " y "The Long Lost Member". Enlaces *Baidu baike *Wikipedia chino *Twitter *Weibo *Facebook *Instagram Galería Lee Hom Wang.jpg Lee Hom Wang2.jpg Lee Hom Wang3.jpg Lee Hom Wang5.jpg Lee Hom Wang7.jpg Lee Hom Wang9.jpg Lee Hom Wang 4.jpg Leehom02 thumb-2-.jpg Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWCompositor